witcheyesfandomcom-20200213-history
Odin
Odin first appears in Heart Behind Witch Eyes in chapter 1, page 22. He is a four-tailed ref fox and a Lullaby Witch. Odin wears an eyepatch or cloth over his right eye at all times but refuses to speak as of why. He is not only a member of the council , but he is one of the highest ranked members and has authority over the majority of council members not to mention the rest of witch society. While Odin is a huge authority figure in the Witch Alliance, he has been known to also be humble, wise and considerate for others. He is rare to give executions, preferring to use his powers to seal code-breaker witch powers away. It is unknown what Odin's age is but he is suspected to be in at least his 10th life-cycle . Witch Powers; Singing Witch Odin is a singing witch, in particular a lullaby singing witch. Lullaby Witches are capable of singing songs that perform a range of special abilities. Some songs are known to cut through enemies while others can cause it to begin to rain. However, song-types are immensely different, complex and require perfection in order to work properl. A singing witch MUST take up specialization to one category. Lullaby witches use their singing to drain the energy of others. This can be used to make an enemy fall asleep or it can be used to seal away the witchcraft energy. Lullaby witches must stand still in order for their witchcraft to be performed properly. Other examples of singing witchcraft are as followed: Duet Witches: A sub-category of witch singing which requires the singing witch to partner with another singing witch. If they do not, they cannot, their songs are considerably weak. But when paired correctly the Duet witches have the greatest power of all singing witches and can use the the specialization of both, broadening their witchcraft. Forte Witches: A category of witch singing that uses heavy notes and speed to create a destructive melody. Forte witches (sometimes called F-witches) can use their singing as weapons as their music leaves knife-like slashes all over their opponents body. Forte witches tend to cause extreme pain, and their sound must attack externally before it can harm anything internally. A powerful Forte witch can turn their victim into swiss cheese. Campfire Witches: A category of witch singing that is known to have heart-warming tones, which is why it has given its certain name. These singing witches can bless, heal and re-energize their friends. They know no offensive songs and must be standing sill for their witchcraft to be performed properly. Subwoofer Witches: A category of witches with songs that are interpreted by most as just loud vibrational sounds. These witches can use these odd songs to shake and upset the body of their opponents. The easiest of their talents allow them to cause their victims to lose balance and upset organs to the point of violent vomiting. A Subwoofer can learn to shake the fluids of the body so much that it can cause blood vessels to rupture, heart beats to become abnormal and upset brain activity. Subwoofers destroy the body internally, not externally. Acoustic Witches: A category of witch singing that can control all sound. The song is silent and can only be picked up by creatures with sensitivity to vibration and other Acoustic Witches. Acoustic Witches can use their powers to mute sound all together or completely transform the sound, which means they're capable of turning the sound of a dog barking into a chicken clucking or the sound of a babbling brook.